Everything For Love
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: Bagaimana nasib Shikamaru menghadapi 2 ninja hebat yang juga mencintai Sakura setelah mengetahui pernikahannya dengan kunoichi berambut merah muda itu.By Bunga Sakura


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**summary: bagaimana perjuangan Shikamaru menghadapi dua ninja hebat yang juga mencintai Sakura setelah mengetahui pernikahannya dengan kunoichi berambut merah muda itu.**

**Everything For Love**

**By Bunga Sakura**

Chapter 1

Shikamaru POV

Baru sekarang aku menyesal satu team denga perempuan cerewet ini. Betapa tidak menyebalkan dibrondong pertanyaan yang menyinggung sisi terdalam hatimu. Uhhh…merepotkan!!!

"dengarkan aku tuan Nara Shikamaru..kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau diam-diam menghiburnya. Beberapa kali aku pergoki kalian berduaan bahkan sampai pelukan"cerocos Ino Yamanaka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jarinya di depan wajahku.

Dengan bosan aku beberapa kali menguap berusaha agar mata ini tidak terpejam.

"kau menyukainyakan Nara Shikamaru?"

Deg….rasanya mendengar pertanyaan Ino detak jantungku berubah cepat dan tentu wajahku pasti langsung memerah tapi aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya yang selalu mengintrogasiku bak penjahat.

"iya kan Shikamaru?"entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku tak bias bergerak.

"kau tak bias membohongiku lagi bahwa kau menyukai Sakura…iya kan Shikamaru?"sindir Ino dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku. Sialan,ternyata perempuan cerewet ini menggunakan jurus temurun klannya,klan Yamanaka untuk membaca isi hatiku.

"mungkin lebih baik kau harus segera melamarnya,ku rasa Sakura juga menyukaimu"saran Ino sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku.

"itu kalau kau tak mau kehilangannya untuk selamanya,mengingat sainganmu adalah seorang calon Rukodaime dan dan seorang Kazekage…Shikamaru"lanjutnya sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan diriku yang termenung sendiri.

Kazekage….pikiranku melayang mengingat-ingat bahwa Sakura pernah ada hubungan dengan Kazekage dari Suna itu. Ya…sebelum tragedy itu,tragedi kematian Uchiha Sasuke ditangan 5 Kage termasuk Gaara. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya yang aku tahu Sakura memutuskan hubungannya dengan Gaara karena kematian Sasuke.

Kematian Sasuke telah serasa mengubah hidupnya,aku tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang kamu sayangi….aku merasakannya saat kematian Guru Asuma. Itu sebabnya aku selalu menghiburnya saat ia sedih, aku ingin Sakura kembali seperti dahulu dan entah kenapa sekian waktu selalu bersamanya ada getaran-getaran aneh di dalam hatiku. Merepotkan.

xxxxxxx

Hari ini hari terakhir misi kami. Aku,Ino,Choji dan Sakura dalam misi ranking A selama 1 bulan di luar desa. Hari ini Sakura kelihatan sangat cantik meskipun penampilannya seperti biasanya.

"Shikamaru apa harus hari ini kita kembali ke Konoha? Kenapa tidak besok saja. Sekalian,kalian berdua bisa menikmati malam pertama!"goda Ino yang sukses membuat wajahku memerah dan tentu saja wajah Sakura.

Ehmmmm….atas bujukan Ino dan Choji akhirnya aku menikahi Sakura pagi tadi. Pernikahan yang sederhana tapi sukses membuat ku gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Dan sekarang dua makluk itu seenaknya menyuruhku untuk mentraktir mereka sebagai hari perayaan kami.

"setelah selesai makan kita kembali ke konoha,,aku tak mau berurusan dengan Nona Tsunade karena keterlambatan kita"ujarku santai.

"uhhh…kau memang tak bias diajak berkompromi Shikamaru,jangan salahkan aku nanti jika kau tak bisa menikmati malam pertamamu gara-gara masuk UGD karena terkena Rasengan Shuriken Naruto"seru Ino sambil menunjukan wajah sebalnya yang semakin ingin kutendang.

Glekkk…,bodoh kenapa aku baru ingat kalau Naruto juga mencintai Sakura. Oh Tuhan aku belum ingin mati. Harapanku mempunyai 2 anak,perempuan dan laki-laki dan setelah anak perempuanku menikah aku ingin pensiun dari dunia perninjaan dan terjun dalam bidang pertanian tak akan kesampaian.

Aku memandang Sakura di sampingku,sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya rasanya kecemasanku akan mendapat hadiah rasengan shuriken Naruto sedikit menghilang.

Malam sudah larut ketika kami sampai di Konoha. Ku rasa lebih baik besok pagi aku laporan kepada Nona Tsunade. Rasanya mata ini meminta untuk segera terpejam.

"Shikamaru,Sakura,Ino aku pulang dulu"seru Choji yang langsung menghilang.

"ehmm…Shikamaru,Sakura aku juga mau pulang. Shikamaru ku harap kau harus waspada mulai dari sekarang"ucap Ino seperti memang hanya ditunjukan kepadaku.

"selamat berkencan pengantin baru"lanjut Ino yang langsung menghilang mengikuti jejak Choji.

Bodoh!! Aku baru sadar kini aku hanya berdua dengan Sakura dan baru sadar Sakura sekarang istriku.

"Shikamaru…."sapa Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

"ya?"aku langsung menoleh memandang sosok di sampingku

Hening

Cukup lama aku menanti lanjutan perkataan sakura. Ayolah cepat! Apa dia tidak tahu aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur di ranjang empukku yang sudah lama tak tersentuh tentunya dengan Sakura.

Eh…bukan berarti aku berpikiran mesum loh cuma ingin menikmati apa yang sudah menjadi hakku.

"maaf aku harus pergi. Ada Sesutu hal yang harus aku kerjakan di rumah sakit"ucapnya dengan senyuman yang menggoda membuatku ingin sekali merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku tapi aku urungkan seketika memandang sorot mata emerland Sakura yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak ingin aku ketahui.

"tentu….kalau begiti aku pergi dulu"dan akhirnya kami berpisah karena arah apartemenku dan rumah sakit berbeda.

End Shikamaru POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Entah mengapa ia harus berbohong kepada Shikamaru kalau ia sekarana berdiri tegak memandang nisan bertahtakan nama 'UCHIHA SASUKU'. Sejak ia berhubungan dengan Gaara rasa itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang bahkan seketika lenyap dari sisi terdalam hatinya.

Ia hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat layaknya Naruto. Tapi kenapa ia sangat marah atas apa yang dilakukan Gaara kepada Sasuke,bukannya sebagai salah satu Kage Gaara memang harus melakukannya mengingat Sasuke adalah ninja buronan level S.

Sakura mengusap lembut batu nisan itu dan kemudian lenyap di telan kegelapan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MEREPOTKAN!!!!"gerutu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melangkah dengan malas menuju kantor Hokage. Baru beberapa menit lalu asisten Hokage memberitahukannya untuk segera menemui sang Hokage.

Shikamaru POV

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu ruangan Hokage. Nona Tsunade memang keterlaluan baru tadi malam aku pulang misi ranking A sekarang aku rasa ia akan memberiku misi yang merepotkan lagi.

Sakura………nama itu seketika menguasai pikiranku. Sejak tadi pagi aku belum bertemu dengannya. Aku lupa tak ada yang mengetahui pernikahanku dengan Sakura kecuali dua makhluk itu. Dan tadi pagi sebelum berangkat ke akademi aku sudah membungkam kedua makhluk itu agar tak ember menyebarkan berita pernikahanku dengan sakura.

Aku belum siap mati terkena Rasengan Shuriken Naruto atau Sabaku dari Gaara. Itulah antisipasiku dan kurasa Sakura juga menyetujuinya. Untunglah Gaara berada di Suna jadi aku hanya perlu mengatur stategi untuk melawan Naruto saat-saat ini. Aku memutar knop pinti ruangan Hokage dan seketika keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku.

"MATI AKU"

TBC

Akhirnya Bunga Sakura bisa menulis fic kedua ini meskipun tetap nebeng di akun milik miko-can. Buat miko-chan terima kasih banyak sudah di perbolehkan nebeng.

Aku harap senpai-senpai semua mau memberi saran atau meripiunya agar aku semangat buat fic lagi. Sekian dan terema kasih.

R

I

P

I

U

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
